Der Siebente Himmel, Verlorener Himmel
by marveilles
Summary: tentang masa lalu, masa sekarang dan mimpi; tentang rasa takut, tabu dan kasih sayang; tentang berbagai hubungan yang seharusnya tidak ada diantara dia dan dia.


**Der Siebente Himmel, Verlorener Himmel**

das Zählen entfernter Sterne

[The Seventh Sky, Lost Heaven – Counting Faraway Stars

**by KIMI HOSHIKO**

**FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST © Hiromu Arakawa**

_Mimpi mimpi ku sejak itu memang selalu sama._

'_Akankah ibu memaafkanku?'_

_Sejak ia meninggalkan kami berdua, aku dan adikku, Al selalu tidur berdua, melapisi lantai dengan begitu banyak lapisan selimut dan menyalakan lampu minyak di tengah ruangan, membaca satu buku berdua, hingga lelah dan tertidur dalam dekapan masing masing._

_Masa lalu adalah masa lalu. Kemudian__ pada malam malam selanjutnya aku harus menderita terbangun setiap malam karena perasaanku yang tidak tenang ditambah demam dan rasa sakit yang menjadi jadi di bekas lengan kanan dan kaki kiri ku berada._

_Karena kegundahan ku aku terjatuh dari tempat tidur dengan nafas berat tersenggal senggal sembari memanggil manggil namanya. _

"_Kakak?" pintu terbuka, dan suara halus adikku terdengar, yang bergema dalam sebuah armor kosong. Hanya ada jiwa di dalamnya._

_Ia masuk dan merengkuhku di antara jari jarinya yang dingin. Menanyakan padaku apa yang terjadi. Aku hanya bisa terus terbatuk dan bernafas berat. Terduduk di lantai, ia memegang lengan kiriku, berusaha menaikkan tubuhku kembali ke atas tempat tidur. Telapak tanganku menyentuh permukaan dirinya._

"_Pergi." Aku tak menyadari apapun yang kukatakan. Akulah yang sejak tadi mengkhawatirkannya dan terus menerus mendapatkan mimpi mimpi buruk tentangnya. Mengapa? Aku mengepalkan tangan kiriku yang terdiam di dada nya._

_Pandanganku yang samar samar memandang lantai kayu di bawah ku, satu per satu dari susunan rapih tersebut seperti memandangiku yang sudah tidak mengharapkan hidup lagi._

"_Aku tidak apa apa, maka.. tolong, jangan dekati aku. Jangan dekati aku."_

_Hari esoknya, masih tidak ada tanda tanda kehidupan dari diriku. Tidak ada keinginan apapun sekarang, kecuali mungkin untuk menenggelamkan diri, dan sekarang aku hanya bisa duduk tanpa bicara sedikitpun di atas kursi roda._

"_Selamat pagi, Edward! Hari ini cerah sekali. Dan festival akan segera dirayakan tidak lama lagi! Mau kudorongkan kursi mu?" Winry berkata cerah. Aku berusaha untuk paling tidak ikut tersenyum. Namun tidak, bahkan kalimat kalimat ceria nya itu tidak bisa membuatku tersenyum._

_Setiap malam aku pergi tidur, memimpikan hal yang sama, dan aku berharap ketika aku membuka mataku,aku menemukan bahwa ini semua hanyalah mimpi._

_Suatu malam dimana aku mendapat demam yang sangat parah. Di dalam keadaanku yang setengah sadar , dengan handuk kompres di atas kepalaku,lagi lagi aku hanya bisa memanggil manggil namanya._

"_Luka nya menyebabkan demam yang tidak kunjung sembuh. Dan juga karena kita berusaha menyambungkan kembali syaraf yang sudah terputus, pastilah menyakitkan." Kudengar nenek Pinako berkata. Aku mendengar pintu terbuka dan suara Winry terdengar, aku dapat memastikan ada baskom berisi air di tangannya. _

"_Kurasa kamu harus keluar dari kamar, Alphonse." Kata Nenek. Lalu kudengar suara Adikku itu yang menolak, namun pada akhirnya ia keluar juga dari kamar, suara baju armor nya berdentang, seirama dengan langkahnya yang terdengar kian menjauh._

"_Nenek?" kataku serak, berusaha membuka mataku yang terasa begitu berat. Nenek mendekat, "Kamu sudah terbangun?" tanyanya, suaranya terdengar khawatir, kurasakan punggung tangannya pada dahi ku. Seluruh badanku terasa remuk dan setiap tarikan nafas terasa menyakiti paru paruku. Ujung ujung jemari ku terasa begitu sakit bila menyentuh apapun._

"_Al… Al memanggilku…. Alphonse… "_

_Kelopak mataku masih tertutup rapat karena tiada adalah dayaku untuk menggerakan apapun. Aku terlalu lelah untuk melakukan apa apa. "Biarkan pikiranmu istirahat sejenak. Aku akan memberimu obat penenang." Terdengar suara nenek lagi, lebih samar dari sebelumnya._

Ia menyentuh kayu yang bernoda darah dan kapur itu dengan jemari nya yang terbungkus oleh kain sarung tangannya yang putih. Transmutasi Manusia. Suatu tabu yang telah dilanggar.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu memandang ke bawah, pandangannya berubah pada seorang anak kecil berambut pirang keemasan yang terduduk diam di atas kursi roda. Armor di belakang nya bagaikan seorang malaikat pelindung.

"Kolonel!"

Matanya tersentak terbuka.

"Anda tidak apa apa? Sepertinya anda baru melewati mimpi buruk." Tanya subordinatnya, seorang wanita bermata hazel yang duduk di depannya, di dalam sebuah gerbong kereta yang sedang melaju kembali dari Resembool menuju Central.

Memanglah itu tadi sebuah mimpi buruk, mengenai dua bersaudara yang berusaha melakukan suatu seni tabu dalam alkimia, ya, Transmutasi Manusia. Dalam pikiran seorang Roy Mustang itu semua terlihat begitu menyeramkan.

"Apakah mimpimu itu mengenai Elric bersaudara?" Tanyanya lagi. Rambut pirang wanita itu memantulkan cahaya dari lampu di atas mereka. Roy hanya memandangi tangannya yang tak bisa berhenti gemetar, saling bertautan, noda darah dan kapur masih terlihat jelas di ujung sarung tangannya.

"Ha, betul." Lelaki itu berkata, seakan akan mencemooh dirinya sendiri. "Aku tak bisa – aku masih tak bisa berhenti bergetar." Lanjutnya, dan tak hanya tangannya, suara nya pun bergetar. Hening, ia bisa mendengar suara roda yang saling beradu dengan rel besi di bawah mereka. Nafasnya berat, ia tidak ingin lagi mendapatkan mimpi seperti itu.

"Masih ada banyak waktu sebelum kita sampai ke Central. Beristirahatlah." Kata wanita itu lagi, Riza. Roy bertumpu pada tangannya, meletakan tangannya di wajahnya. Berusaha untuk tetap sadar. Menarik nafas dalam dalam. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan berputar putar, seakan akan ia mendapati demam tinggi atau semacamnya.

"Yah," kata lelaki itu. "Kurasa… kurasa aku hanya sedikit lelah." Riza memandang atasannya itu dalam dalam, lalu memandang ke luar jendela. Melihat pemandangan megah berupa lahan luas tak bertuan yang dilatarbelakangi oleh tirai hitam langit malam, dengan bintang bintang yang tak dapat dihitung jumlahnya, membentuk semacam lukisan yang tak dapat diperkirakan apa artinya.

_Pada beberapa malam berikutnya, aku memberanikan diri berjalan ke atas bukit rendah di dekat rumah dengan bantuan kaki palsu. Aku lalu terduduk, mengistirahatkan diriku di atas karpet luas , terbuat dari rerumputan yang terlihat gelap di dalam temaram malam. Aku bertumpu pada tangan kiri ku, memandang ke depan. Gelap. _

"_Kakak! Kakak!"_

_Aku mendengar samar samar suara bergema seseorang yang memanggil manggil; memanggilku, kurasa. Suara itu terdengar semakin besar. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Alphonse sedang berjalan cepat ke arahku dengan lentera minyak di tangan kanannya. Aku memandanginya dengan agak kaget._

"_Aduh!"_

_Bunyi debam cukup keras , adikku terjatuh dan embun yang terdiam di atas helaian rumput pun memercik ke segala arah._

"_Al! dengan sebisanya aku berlari mendekatinya, walau rasa nyeri dan sakit menyiksaku juga karena kaki prostetik ini menyakiti luka ku. Aku meringis namun tetap berusaha berjalan lebih cepat mendekati Adikku itu._

"_Ada apa?" aku bertanya dengan khawatir. Alphonse berusaha berdiri lagi. "Tidak…, aku hanya terkejut mendapati kakak tidak ada di tempat tidur. Hanya itu." Katanya dengan nada khawatir, nyaris seperti berbisik. Aku memandangnya, sekarang aku lah yang khawatir. "Aku belum terbiasa dengan tubuh ini, kurasa." Katanya lagi, ia tertawa._

_Kupegang bagian dada dari __baju besi__ nya itu dengan tangan kiri ku. Terasa dingin, seperti yang kuharapkan._

"_Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu bahwa aku ada di sini?" tanyaku. Alphonse ikut duduk di sebelahku juga, dan kita berdua memandang ke depan, tidak, ke atas, lebih tepatnya. Ia mengeluarkan suara yang seharusnya terdengar seperti helaan nafas. "Tentu saja aku tahu," katanya. "Karena sejak dulu kita selalu kesini untuk memandang bintang bintang."_

_Hening untuk beberapa saat. Aku tidak berani melakukan apapun kecuali memandang ke atas atau ke bawah. Tiba tiba aku dikagetkan oleh suaranya yang menyapaku, seakan akan ingin menanyakan sesuatu._

"_Kakak, soal Kolonel Mustang itu…" katanya pelan. Suaranya terdengar ragu, namun aku tahu betul apa yang akan dia tanyakan. "Yah… Al, Aku sudah memutuskan untuk…" namun kata kataku juga tertahan sesuatu, ntah mengapa diriku ini merasakan keragu raguan, apakah yang akan kulakukan ini benar?_

"_Ya. Tentu saja." Katanya tiba tiba. Mataku melebar dalam keterkejutan. Apa ia sudah mengetahui apa yang akan kutanyakan? Segala keraguan dalam diriku lenyap sedikit demi sedikit, bagaikan es yang meleleh. Dan aku mencoba untuk tersenyum padanya._

"_Ayo pulang, Nenek dan Winry sudah menunggu kita." Katanya. Nyala mata nya seakan akan memandangku yang menengadah keatas, memandangnya balik. Aku tersenyum. Alphonse merangkulkan tangannya di punggungku yang terbungkus selimut. _

"_Kurasa mereka akan marah padaku." Kataku sambil bercanda, "Ya, dan akan ada banyak susu untuk Kakak minum besok pagi." Lanjutnya. Bahkan ia sempat sempatnya mengingatkanku mengenai ketidak sukaanku terhadap susu._

"_Yak, ayo." Dan tanpa ada peringatan ia menggendongku. "Hei!" aku berkata kaget. Ntah mengapa aku merasa sangat sangat ringan, Alphonse memandangku. "Tidak apa, aku saja yang berjalan. Kakak tidak berat sama sekali, kurasa karena tubuhku menjadi seperti sekarang ini?" dan aku balik memandangnya dengan perasaan bersalah, perasaan seperti ini, benar benar tidak mengenakkan._

"_Aku masih belum terlalu terbiasa untuk mengkontrol keseimbangan atau kekuatanku berjalan, maka dari itu berpeganganlah yang kuat." Katanya lagi. Kuturuti kata katanya. Aku meringkuk di dalam pelukannya yang seharusnya terasa dingin, namun aku merasa sangat hangat dan sangat aman._

_Ia mulai berjalan. Aku dapat merasakan sentakan sentakan kaki nya yang beradu dengan tanah, suara dentang armor nya yang seirama dengan detak jantungku._

"_Kurasa, aku harus meminta dibuatkan kaki." Kataku, "Dan tangan buatan yang bisa kugerakkan sendiri." Lanjutku, tersenyum samar. Kupejamkan kedua mataku rapat rapat._

_Agar aku bisa merengkuhmu dengan kedua tanganku sendiri._

_Di atas kami berdua terdapat kubah hitam, luas bertahtakan berlian berlian yang memantulkan cahayanya pada permukaan di bawah kaki ini. Berkumpul mereka di atas sana, menjadi setitik cahaya yang menyiramiku, pada suatu hari yang indah di malam Festival._

_Bertahun tahun setelahnya, ketika panjang rambutku pun sudah melebihi bahu ku. Lelah dengan segala apapun yang telah kulewati hari itu, seperti biasanya. Otot otot tubuhku terasa pegal dan rasanya ingin sekali merebahkan tubuh ini di atas tempat tidur._

_Namun sebaliknya, aku sekarang sedang berdebat dengan Al, memaksanya untuk membiarkanku tidur di pangkuannya._

_Aku benar benar sedang tidak ingin tidur sendirian malam ini. Badai hebat terjadi setiap malam __belakangan __dan di tengah alam bawah sadarku aku selalu merasa tidak aman. Ditambah pula dengan sakit pada sambungan sambungan syaraf dan kabel di kaki kiri dan tangan kanan ku karena terasa beku kedinginan._

"_Tidak, Kakak Jangan, nanti kakak sakit! Tidurlah di tempat tidur! Sekarang ini musim dingin, jangan bermain main seperti itu." Kata Alphonse, kata katanya tidak ada yang ku gubris. Malam ini malam musim dingin, namun tubuh Al terasa jauh lebih hangat daripada tubuhku sendiri._

_Aku yang keras kepala ini mengistirahatkan kepalaku di dada nya,tangan kiri ku kutaruh di depan wajahku dan kuhembuskan nafasku pelan pelan demi menjaga panas tubuhku. Lalu aku mendengar degup jantung seseorang bergema di dalam baju besi kosong tersebut._

"_Aku… Aku bisa mendengarnya." Kataku pelan. Sedikit terkejut, ntah mengapa. "Mendengar apa?" Tanya Alphonse padaku, yang memejamkan kedua mata dan berusaha menajamkan indra pendengaranku. "Bergema di dalammu." Kataku. "Degup jantungku."_

"_Itu milikku."__ Kataku pelan._

_Hening. Kita berdua terdiam karena tidak ada satupun dari kita yang tahu apa yang harus dikatakan kemudian._

"_Tolong peluk aku lebih erat lagi." Pintaku di sela keheningan. Al terdiam sesaat, lagi lagi dibingungkan oleh permintaanku yang tiba tiba."Ba__.. Ba__iklah. Tapi karena aku ini metal, aku tak bisa menjanjikkan kakak tidak akan terserang flu." Jawabnya ragu. "Aku tahu." Kataku, "Lakukan saja."_

"_Ntah mengapa kau manja sekali hari ini."_

"_Diam."_

Pejamkan matamu, ketika kamu membukanya lagi, dapatkah kamu menjanjikan bahwa kamu masih di dalam dunia dan dimensi yang sama seperti sebelumnya?

Suatu siang yang panas, dimana cahaya matahari tajam menembus kaca jendela besar di dalam ruangan tersebut, memantulkan kilau dari rambut hitam legam sang tuan prajurit, Kolonel Mustang yang duduk membelakangi jendela nya. Kemeja putih nya terbuka lebar, baju militernya terlihat begitu berantakan.

"Seharusnya aku sudah mati." Terdengar suaranya yang lelah, terlukis senyum pahit di wajahnya yang sekarang nampak seakan akan ia lebih memilih mati saja. Pemuda di depannya, yang berambut dan bermata emas, memandangnya dengan tatapan nanar. Edward meremas lipatan kemeja sang kolonel.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Edward. Roy menghela nafas, berat. Segalanya jadi terasa berat, apapun yang ia lakukan terasa sulit. "Sebenarnya, aku sudah mati berkali kali sebelumnya." Ia menjawab, tangan tumpuannya mengepal di atas meja kayu berplitur halus. "Apakah kau sudah menjadi gila?" Tanya Edward, mengernyitkan dahi. Suaranya sedikit merendah dalam bisikkan. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan memandang lekat lekat sepasang mata atasannya itu.

Mata pemuda itu biasanya tajam, hitam dan legam tanpa cela. Namun sekarang kedua mata tersebut kosong, hampa tanpa ada suatu apapun.

"Pada perang Ishval. Aku membunuh," Katanya datar. "Begitu banyak orang." Ia memandangi pemuda berambut pirang yang menunduk sembari meremas kemeja nya. "Ya." Jawab Edward lelah. "Aku tahu."

"Semua luka ini dan seluruh bekas bekasnya, adalah yang kutaruhkan untuk bertahan tidak dalam waktu yang lebih lama dari sekarang." Roy memandang ke bawah, memandang kosong, melihat masa masa perangnya dahulu terpantul di dalam lantai. Dimana segalanya terasa gelap dan tidaklah ada harapan untuk hari esok. Apa yang dapat memori nya terima simpan hanyalah kenangan kenangan pahit akan melakukan rutinitas membakar, membunuh dan berusaha untuk bertahan hidup tak henti henti.

"Aku bisa saja terus berpegangan pada sesuatu yang berharga bagiku. Terkadang kau kehilangan jalur dari garis diantara hidup dan mati." Lanjutnya. "Lalu aku pun mati, berkali kali. aku sekarang tidaklah lebih daripada mayat."

Edward menangkat alisnya. Ia masih terus memandangi atasannya dengan pandangan heran, sedih dan mungkin juga rasa kasihan. Ntah mengapa aroma minuman keras yang botol botolnya berserakan di lantai dan meja serasa lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya.

"Wangi besi yang ada dari tubuhmu itu, dari tangan kanan dan kaki kirimu; mengingatkanku pada pistol, mesiu dan wangi ledakan. Bukan sesuatu yang ingin ku ingat ingat." Kata Roy. Ia tidak tersenyum, tidak juga marah maupun ada apapun yang dapat dilukiskan dari ekspresi nya saat ini.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti? Hal yang berharga itu, yaitu hidupmu sendiri." Kata Roy pada akhirnya. "Bukankah sulit untuk bergantung pada hal seperti itu?" tanya Edward. Bergantung ada hidupmu? Hidup hingga esok hari saja belum tentu. Suaranya sekarang sama seperti atasannya, tanpa ekspresi.

Roy memajukan tubuhnya dan berbicara tepat pada telinga Edward, "Itu mudah." Ia terdengar gelap dan dalam. Intonasi suaranya ntah mengapa bagai mematikan sebagian syaraf kesadaran lelaki muda yang ia bisiki kata kata tersebut. Dan Sang Kolonel pun tiba tiba memeluk pemuda pirang di depannya.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini?" tanya Edward, Roy memejamkan kedua matanya, menghela nafas panjang, mencium aroma asap tembakau dari sisa sisa pembakarannya di atas asbak. "Mengapa?" tanya Roy, mengelus lembaran lembaran rambut Edward, membiarkan tangan kiri nya turun ke ujung kepangan rambut Edward. "Kurasa aku hanya menebus dosa."

"Ketika aku merasa membutuhkan pengampunan, bagiku yang terbaik adalah memeluk seseorang." Roy berkata, masih menunduk meletakkan dagu nya di bahu Edward. "Apa apaan itu?" tanya Ed, apa yang terjadi dengan atasannya ini, bersikap beda daripada pribadi nya yang biasa. "Apa?" Roy balik bertanya, sekarang ia memandang wajah Alchemist muda itu. "Bukankah kamu juga sama?" Mata Ed melebar atas pertanyaan tersebut.

"Bukankah karena itu kamu datang?"

Cahaya matahari memantul dari meja di belakang mereka.

"Penyalah-gunaan jabatan, suap, membocorkan rahasia negara," Edward berkata lelah. "Benar, seharusnya kamu ini dipecat saja." Ia melepaskan dirinya, membuka kepangan rambut nya dan membuatnya lagi.

"Yah, sayang sekali." Kata Roy, tersenyum memandang ubin putih di bawah kaki mereka. "Aku sudah menyerah untuk menyerah." Pemuda berambut pirang itu memandangnya dengan mata yang terbuka lebar, ekspresi nya berubah menjadi agak terperanjat. Ia menarik bagian bawah kemeja putih atasannya itu. "Ya, aku sudah menyerah," Roy tidak berani bahkan untuk memandang kedua mata emas itu. "Fullmetal."

Edward menghembuskan nafas kesal, melepas pegangannya pada kemeja Kolonel nya itu, dan berbalik, berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Kau seorang _masochist._" Ia berkata datar, mengambil jubahnya, jubah berwarna merah darah. "Aku akan meninggalkanmu hingga membusuk."

"Membusuk adalah satu satunya hal yang terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan pada keadaan seperti ini." Ia berkata, Edward melangkahkan kaki nya keluar.

_Berhari hari setelahnya. Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan di kota pada suatu malam, menyusul Aphonse di stasiun kereta api untuk keberangkatan kita yang selanjutnya. Dingin, suatu hal yang sudah kuduga sebelumnya. Angin yang dingin serasa menusuk tulang tulang rusukku setebal apapun baju yang berusaha kupakai. Untuk menghangatkan jari jariku yang terasa membeku, aku menghembuskan nafasku pada tanganku._

_Memandangi langit malam yang terlihat cerah, biru kelam. Aku menghembuskan nafasku, aku dapat melihat uap putih yang berhembus membentuk semacam awan, menguar, semakin lama semakin samar dan menghilang menyatu dengan udara di sekitarnya._

_Orian, Procyon, Virgionis, Aldebaran._

_Aku menghela nafas dalam dalam. Dingin dan bersih, tidak ada polusi suara pada malam itu, semua orang merasa terlalu lelah dan kedinginan untuk melangkahkan kaki ke luar._

_Aku menengadah ke atas, pada langit luas yang terlihat kosong, terlihat jauh. Hanya cahaya dari bintang bintangnya lah yang dapat kulihat._

_Cahaya yang tak pernah mencapai kita. Cahaya yang jauh, jauh sekali. Api dari dunia yang lain._

"_Kakak." Suara tersebut membangunkanku dari lamunanku. Aku menoleh, mendapati Alphonse yang berjalan padaku. Stasiun bisa dibilang kosong malam ini. Hanya ada aku, Alphonse dan beberapa orang lainnya yang juga sedang menunggu keberangkatan mereka._

"_Nampaknya kita datang terlalu cepat. Sudah kamu pesan tiketnya?" tanyaku, "Ya." Alphonse menjawab, sembari memperlihatkan satu keranjang juga. "Apa itu?" tanyaku, mengangkat alis. Sesuatu di dalamnya seharusnya sesuatu yang panas. "Pai Apel. Dari Winry, ia menitipkannya padaku tadi." Jawab Al._

_Aku tersenyum, menolehkan pandanganku pada gerbong kereta. Mataku membelalak karena kaget dan badanku membeku sesaat. Tidak hingga sekitar lima menit yang lalu stasiun ini kosong. Namun sekarang di pintu masuk gerbong tersebut berbarislah berpuluh puluh prajurit. Mereka semua membawa senapan, mereka semua memakai topi, mereka semua memakai jas hitam yang panjang hingga betis._

_Kulihat seseorang di antara mereka, berbicara sembari mengatur atur para prajurit yang masuk tersebut. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka mulut untuk berbicara, hanya sepatu mereka yang beradu dengan lantai di bawahnya, namun sekeras apapun mereka menghentakkan kaki mereka, sekeras siapapun orang tadi berteriak mengatur atur, tak ada satu pun dari segala suara itu yang dapat kudengar. Segalanya semu, diam, dan berjalan lambat, begitu lambat seakan akan ini adalah suatu film yang diperlambat laju nya._

_Jantungku berdetak kencang ketika aku mengenali satu paras diantara puluhan lainya. Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam dan kacamata persegi nya. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya, hanya dari belakang. Namun aku tahu dan aku yakin bahwa itu lah dia, pria yang baik, sahabat sang kolonel, ayah yang paling baik dari segala yang pernah aku temui; Maes Hughes._

_Yang seharusnya sudah menyatu lagi dengan tanah air ini, lama._

"_Kakak! Kakak!" lagi lagi suara itu yang membangunkanku dari segala kekakuan tubuhku. Ketika aku sadar tubuh ini sudah bersimbah keringat dingin, kepalaku terasa pening. Aku menarik nafas dalam dalam, jantungku berdegup kencang sekali. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Al, memandangi gerbong yang tadi._

_Aku berbalik untuk memandang kembali gerbong tersebut. Tidak ada prajurit prajurit yang berbaris, tidak ada sisa sisa dari mereka atau bahkan sekedar bekas sol sepatu. Segalanya terlihat seperti bagaimana itu terlihat. "Tidak." Kataku, berusaha menenangkan diri. "Bukan apa apa."_

_Kami berdua memasuki gerbong. Dan aku sedikit bingung karena kekosongan yang ada. Tidak ada siapapun di dalam sini kecuali kami berdua. Kami mencari tempat duduk yang paling enak, dimana ada dua tempat duduk panjang berhadap hadapan. Aku duduk disini dan Al duduk di seberang ku._

"_Wow. Indah sekali di luar sana." Adikku berkata, menyentuhkan jari jarinya pada kaca jendela kereta yang dingin bagai es. Pemandangan di luar, seperti yang ia katakan tadi, memang indah. Kota dari kejauhan, dengan titik titik lampu yang berkerjapan dilatarbelakangi langit._

"_Lampu lampu dari kota itu terlihat seperti bintang bintang." Katanya lagi. Aku tersenyum, "Kau ingat festival waktu itu? Hari ini adalah hari yang sama seperti waktu itu." Kataku. Al memandangku, bertanya, "Apa kakak akan meminta pada semua bintang jatuh?"_

"_Aku akan meminta pada mereka untuk mengembalikan tubuh kita." Kataku, memberikan senyum padanya. "Yah, dengan bintang jatuh sebanyak itu, aku bisa meminta apapun sebanyak apapun yang aku mau."_

_Kereta lalu melaju dengan kecepatannya yang membuatku kembali melamun dan memfokuskan pandanganku pada langit yang semakin lama semakin gelap. Nafasku berembun pada kaca jendela._

"_Al." kataku, menyapa adikku yang juga sama sama tidak melakukan apapun seperti kakaknya ini. Aku menyentuh dan mendorong dorong lututnya dengan sol sepatu ku. "Apa?" tanyanya. "Duduk di sebelahku." Pintaku._

"_Kakak akan kesempitan." Katanya, tapi ia menuruti permintaanku dan duduk di sebelahku. Memang, begitu sempit dan sesak rasanya, tapi aku lebih suka seperti ini daripada merasakan kekosongan di sebelahku. "Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, pasti akan sempit." Kata katanya bergema dalam baju besi itu."Tidak apa." Jawabku singkat. _

_Dan aku terlelap, bersandar padanya._

_Aku terbangun tiba tiba karena sedikit terganggu oleh suara seseorang yang kukenal. Kereta berhenti, tapi tidak mungkin kita sudah sampai._

"_Wah wah, sudah kukira kau ada di sini." Kata suara tersebut, suara seorang Kolonel Mustang. Aku sedang dalam keadaan benar benar tidak mengharapkan apapun yang berhubungan dengannya. "Kolonel?" ya, bukan sapaan yang sopan, memang._

"_Dan mengapa kau bisa ada di sini!" tanyaku kesal, intonasi suaraku keras dan tinggi. Aku belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tidur-tidur ayamku tadi dan mataku juga masih setengah terbuka. Di sekelilingku masih senyap seperti sebelumnya, hanya saja ada tambahan satu orang. "Seharusnya aku naik kereta yang sebelum ini, tapi aku ada urusan, sehingga masuk kereta yang sekarang." Katanya, "Oh, begitu." Kudengar suara Al berkata. "Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanyanya._

"_Tidak, tidak, tidak." Kataku datar. Tapi ia tetap masuk dan duduk di kursi di depan aku dan Al. Aku sudah benar benar tidak merasa perlu mengobrol atau sekedar menyapanya. Namun adikku terlalu baik, ia bahkan menawarkan pai apel yang masih ada dalam keranjang itu. Memang sudah tidak utuh, aku sudah memakannya sepotong._

"_Apa itu?" tanya Kolonel, menanggapi tawaran Al. "Pai apel. Tapi karena tubuh ini tidak bisa makan, masih banyak tersisa." Jawabnya. Mungkin hanya perasaanku namun aku dapat meyakinkan mata Kolonel melebar selama beberapa saat. Ntah, mungkin ia teringat akan sesuatu, sesuatu yang penting._

_Ia memejamkan mata, "Ya." Jawabnya, melemaskan punggungnya pada senderan kursi."Kurasa nanti aku akan memakannya." Aku memandangi parasnya itu , sebenarnya aku tak pernah bisa suka atau berusaha menghormati atasanku yang satu ini, namun kucoba untuk membuka pembicaraan._

"_Berpergian pada malam hari itu menyulitkan." Kataku, bermain main dengan ujung ujung sarung tanganku yang putih bersih. "Ohya? Aku suka berpergian malam hari." Jawabnya sambil menumpukan tangan kiri nya pada jendela kaca. "Betulkah?" tanyaku lagi._

"_Ya," ia memandang ke luar jendela, pada pemandangan hitam dimana nyaris segalanya tak terlihat. "Kota kota yang penuh cahaya itu, bergemerlapan." ia berkata sambil tersenyum._

_"Seperti terbakar."_

"_Dimana pemberhentian mu, Kolonel?" Tanyaku pada akhirnya, memandang sol sepatu nya yang berwarna hitam kelam, sama seperti rambutnya yang sudah menjadi berantakan. "Kurasa yang selanjutnya. Causeway."_

"_Ya."_

Itu tadi , adalah cahaya kehidupan. Dimana ia bersinar, disitulah tempat beradanya kehidupan.

_Kereta terus melaju, seirama dengan waktu. Dan bintang bintang di angkasa sana tetap pada tempatnya, tetap pada jumlah yang sama. Banyak, jutaan, seperti mimpi mimpiku yang tak pernah kandas._

_Aku memejamkan mataku dan membiarkan alam bawah sadarku menguasai diriku, lagi._

Cahaya dari mereka yang hidup, seperti cahaya yang menghangatkan di dalam perapian. Seakan akan berdetak, mereka mengerjap ngerjap, dalam kobaran api di dalam jiwa.

_Aku lagi lagi terbangun karena kereta ini lagi lagi berhenti dan aku yakin kita belum sampai. Menggosok gosok mataku dengan punggung tangan, pandanganku melayang pada kursi di depanku yang kosong melompong._

"_Eh, Al? dimana Kolonel?" tanyaku. Suaraku terdengar sangat mengantuk. Aku tak tahu pukul berapa tepatnya saat ini. "Kolonel? Ia sudah turun beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kakak tertidur seperti orang mati hingga tidak menyadarinya." Jawab Al. aku menarik nafas dalam dalam, ntah mengapa rasanya berat dan seluruh bagian punggungku sakit._

"_Dimana kita sekarang?" tanyaku lagi, memandang ke luar jendela dan bahkan sekarang lebih gelap daripada sebelumnya, namun tetap ada bintang bintang sebagai haluan. "Yah, terlalu gelap untuk mengetahui dimana kita sekarang." Jawabnya, "Kota nya sedikit terlihat di kejauhan. Mungkin ini tempat yang belum pernah kita kunjungi sebelumnya." Lanjutnya._

"_Suatu hari, aku ingin berpergian mengelilingi dunia." Katanya tiba tiba. Aku tertawa, itu merupakan impian kami sejak kecil. "Ya! Hanya kita berdua, tanpa ada gangguan orang lain, atau gangguan pekerjaan seperti sekarang." Aku menimpali. Sudut mataku menangkap keranjang terbuka yang ada di atas pangkuan Al; tidak ada satu potong pun berkurang._

_Campanella, lagi lagi hanya kami berdua, sendiri. Kemanapun, kemanapun kami pergi, kami akan selalu bersama sama._

_Seperti rasi Scorpion, bila itu adalah untuk kebahagiaan kami berdua, walau aku harus merasakan panas kobaran api pada tubuhku berkali kali, tidak apa apa._

Alphonse tidak mengetahui dimana mereka sekarang, atau sekedar pukul berapa sekarang. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanya memandang ke depan dan menunggu. Bukan hal yang aneh karena itulah yang ia lakukan setiap malam setelah hal itu terjadi.

"Kakak, masih mengantuk?" tanya nya pada pemuda pirang yang bersandar di kanan tubuhnya. Edward terbangun dan mengerjap, lelah, pegal dan mengantuk. Kapankah ia bisa sampai dan mendaratkan kepalanya pada bantal?

"Ya, sedikit." Jawab kakaknya itu, dan ia menarik nafas dalam dalam, memasukkan sebanyak banyaknya oksigen untuk membantunya terjaga, namun tidak ada gunanya, ia terlalu mengantuk untuk melakukan hal itu. "Tidurlah lagi, aku akan membangunkanmu ketika kita sampai." Alphonse berkata. Dan kakaknya kembali bersandar padanya dan kembali tertidur.

Cahaya matahari pagi menerobos jendela jendela kereta yang beku, menghangatkan dan melelehkannya. Ia masih terbangun dan kakaknya masih tertidur. Ia mendengar suara derap kaki, suara anak perempuan dan gonggongan anjing.

"Ayah, kapan kita turun?" tanya suara anak perempuan itu, kakinya berderap derap di lantai kereta dalam gerbong yang awalnya sunyi itu. Lalu terdengar suara laki laki, yang terdengar seperti ayahnya, "Jangan berlari lari, berbahaya."

"Ah, Alexander!" kata anak perempuan itu, Alexander? Mungkin itu nama anjingnya, yang nampakya telah menyenggol anak perempuan itu hingga ia menjatuhkan sebuah boneka beruang besar di kaki Alphonse. Al menunduk untuk mengambil boneka tersebut dan mengakibatkan kakaknya terbangun oleh gerakannya.

Alphonse memberika boneka itu pada anak perempuan itu, yang sekarang ia dapat lihat parasnya. Sementara Ed terbangun, ia tertegun sejenak, melihat pantulan figur wajah wajah yang ia kenal pada jendela kaca. Seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat panjang dikepang dua, dengan ayahnya, yang berkacamata bulat, mengucapkan terimakasih pada Al.

Nina. Nina.

Mengapa begitu banyak orang yang telah pergi, dan malam ini ia melihat mereka; beberapa.

"Ketika kita pulang, ibu akan senang sekali!" seru anak perempuan itu, kepang panjangnya berkibar ketika ia lalu berlari lagi mengejar anjingnya, diikuti oleh ayahnya itu. Langkah mereka terdengar semakin menjauh, menjauh, menjauh, samar dan menghilang.

Betapa bukan suatu hal yang ingin kau lewati.

Ia tenggelam lagi dalam lamunannya ketika ia mendengar adiknya seakan akan menyapa nya dengan tawa.

Ia mengkerutkan dahi nya, mendengar adiknya tertawa tiba tiba. "Apa?" tanyanya bingung. "Hm?" adiknya bertanya balik, memandang ke depan. "Aku merasa senang saja." Pernyataan adiknya tersebut membuatnya lebih bingung daripada sebelumnya. "Senang?"

"Ya, senang." Jawab adiknya singkat. "Walaupun tubuh kita sekarang seperti ini, dan kita berada dalam perjalanan yang tak kunjung berakhir juga, aku senang karena berupa jiwa dalam baju besi. Dibandngkan berada di dalam laci atau vas."

Edward merasakan suatu kejanggalan karena semakin lama apapun yang ia dengar dari adiknya itu terdengar semakin lama semakin samar dan semakin samar. Ia menggenggam tangan adiknya, ia masih dapat merasakannya. "Al? ada apa?" raut wajahnya menjadi semakin khawatir.

"Aku senang karena dengan tubuh ini aku dapat terus berada di sampingmu." Katanya lagi. Edward menjawabnya dengan lebih bingung lagi. "Apa yang kau katakan? Kamu saudaraku! Satu satunya saudara dan adik laki laki ku! Kita ini keluarga, tidak aneh bila kita berpergian bersama."

"Ya, kakak…" Adiknya itu ingin melanjutkan apa yang ia katakan, namun kakaknya tidak sempat mendengar apapun.

_Ya, segala penungguanku terserap oleh kegelapan._

_suara peluit yang begitu kencang menyadarkanku._

'Berlin, Bradenburg. Ini pemberhentian terakhir! Pemberhentian terakhir!'

_Membuka mataku, mendapati tubuhku masih terduduk di atas tempat duduk kereta. Tidak, bukan kereta yang sama seperti yang aku dan Al naiki tadi. Kereta yang berbeda, di tempat yang berbeda, dengan tujuan yang berbeda pula. Ia tidak ada di sampingku. Tempat di sampingku kosong, dingin tanpa bekas._

_Telapak tanganku, sekarang mengepal dalam kepalan kuat yang serasa seakan akan mati rasa; aku tak bisa menggerakan satu jari pun. Menunduk ke bawah, bukan lantai yang sama yang aku lihat, segalanya berbeda, bahkan udara yang menyapu kulitku pun terasa berbeda._

'Tolong jaga untuk tidak melupakan…'

_Kukira, bila aku berhenti bernafas, waktu pun akan berhenti untukku, dan kutika kutahan nafasku, kereta ini akan melambat dan melambat hingga terhenti._

'Barang barang anda…'

_Semakin lama di dalam gerbong ini suara semakin menghilang dan cahaya semakin terlihat. Namun aku menolak untuk berdiri, tidak, aku tidak mau meninggalkan tempat ini._

'Kereta ini akan segera dipersiapkan untuk keberangkatan selanjutnya. Tolong jaga barang barang anda agar tidak ada yang tertinggal.'

_Aku bisa merasakan hiruk pikuk stasiun di pagi hari, suara orang orang berlari, berceloteh, berjalan._

_Hidup._

_Lalu kurasakan tangan seseorang menyentuh pundakku, namun sentuhan itu tidak dapat membuatku kaget atau tersentak walau untuk sesaat. Orang tersebut berkata ramah, "Tuan, ini pemberhentian terakhir."_

_Aku tidak berkata apa apa kecuali mengangguk membelakangi orang tersebut. Aku mengambil barang barangku, jas coklat panjangku dan melangkahkan kaki ini keluar. Kubuka mataku lebar lebar, menangkap segala apapun yang dapat aku lihat sementara aku bisa. Angin berhembus mengibarkan rambutku yang pada saat ini panjangnya nyaris mencapai pertengahan punggung._

_Berjalan searah dengan orang orang lain, dengan tujuan yang berbeda._

_Langit diatasku sekarang berupa lautan biru muda dan putih tanpa batas, dan rasanya mataku masih dapat melihat beberapa berlian di ujung horizon sana._

_Aku merasa bahwa aku harus keluar dari sini, kucoba menutup kedua mataku, dan ketika aku membukanya, segalanya pun masih sama, dan aku tetap berada di sini, terjebak._

_Di dunia ini, yang penuh dengan_

_Cahaya,_

_Yang ada begitu banyak, mengalir;_

_Di dalam dunia yang lain, dimana aku tidak pernah ada._

_-end-_

_Der Siebente Himmel, __Verlorener Himmel - __das Zählen entfernter_ _Sterne._


End file.
